The Battle of Ilvermorny
by charliehutch03
Summary: My first Harry Potter fanfic. As Hogwarts is under attack, an imposter Death Eater builds up a force and attacks the American Wizarding School. Takes place 2nd May 1998. Rated T for violence and possible romance in later chapters.


**2nd May, 1998 12:15am**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The Dark Lord quickly paced towards the edge of the cliff he was currently standing on, destroying any bit of rock that got in his way. You could say he was angry. Of course, there may have been a part of him that would regret destroying this school, mercilessly killing so many students, but that part was gone a long time ago.

He would do whatever it took to kill Harry Potter. He would kill anyone who stood in his way. Even his own followers if they dared do something he would not like.

When he reached the edge, he wanted to see a Hogwarts ready to surrender, and give him Harry Potter, as he had said in his message. However, what he saw were stone statues marching into their positions along the castle, and an enormous shield coming down around the school.

He chuckled to himself.

"They never learn. Begin."

And so the Battle of Hogwarts had begun.

Somewhere in America, the lesser known Battle of Ilvermorny had, indeed, also begun.

…

 **Two hours before**

"I cannot believe the dark times Hogwarts has slipped into. It actually makes me worry. What if something happens to us?!" Alan Murphy and his best friend, Morgan Andersen sat beside the fire in the Thunderbird Common Room, at the top of the highest tower of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I think you're overreacting. I'm concerned about Hogwarts, too, but the Dark Lord has no reason to come here." Morgan said this in a bored tone. She always wanted to be part of the action, complaining that nothing happened in America. James felt the same way, but he and Alan were focused a little more on schoolwork. Almost as if on cue, James Rigby burst into the room, knocking the door down. Again.

"Someone has got to fix that door. James, how did you get the password? You're a Pukwudgie!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I have my ways. The door's password doesn't work, I was able to walk right in. Seriously, why hasn't someone fixed that door?"

Alan sighed in exasperation. "Well, it's not like we haven't _tried,_ it's just that the doors to the common rooms have some powerful spells on them, and Headmaster has been so busy with keeping an eye on Hogwarts, we can't really talk to him."

"So, what do you want James? Even _you_ wouldn't just burst into another House's common room like that." It was just like Morgan to tease James, and highlight the fact that, well, _any_ fact really. See, Morgan and James liked each other, but the two idiots just stood around awkwardly, not acting on anything. Still, the three were great friends. Really the only downside was when James picked Pukwudgie over Thunderbird, as he had the choice for both. He said it "felt more like him than Thunderbird ever would" and it was true. So they dropped it.  
"I don't think it's true, but people are saying Headmaster just apparated out of Ilvermorny. There's really no way to prove it, seeing as no ever even sees him anymore, locked in his office, keeping an eye on Hogwarts. It makes me pretty mad that he cares more about Hogwarts than he does his own school. And now he just up and leaves. Disgraceful!" James went from calm to fuming in a matter of seconds.

"I thought you said the rumor wasn't true. Plus, in Headmaster's defence, he did attend Hogwarts. It's a special place to him," Alan pointed out.

"Okay, fine, it's not a rumor. I watch him leave the grounds and apparate away. He was mumbling something about Hogwarts being in danger or something like that. And Alan, that's not a good enough excuse. He is allowed his feelings, but wasting away over another school, leaving teachers and students to cope for themselves, it's disgraceful."

"So, interesting speech, James, the only word I heard was B-O-R-I-N-G. Seriously!" Morgan threw her hands in the air. Alan threw his hands up and screamed, "LIKE WE JUST DON'T CARE!" A running joke between Morgan and Alan. If someone threw their hands in the air, you weren't allowed to care. Apparently.

They high-fived each other with a small "Ayyyyyyy" whatever they say to each other when something "awesome" happens.

James shook his head. "You guys are _so_ immature." He laughed while looking at the ground. Morgan snickered.

" _Really?!_ Says the guy who blew up a toilet for fun, and still somehow gets top marks! What dark magic are you using?!"

James shrugged. "I guess I'm just a really good multitasker.

Just then, Professor Mangin, Head of Thunderbird house, walked through the door. His face was grim.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Alan had the tone of voice he had right before exams.

"Not quite, Mr. Murphy. Headmaster has left the grounds, on… urgent business elsewhere."

Alan, James, and Morgan were able to fit the pieces together almost at once. Hogwarts was in trouble, Headmaster had left to help them, and he may not come back at all.

"Is it… serious?" said James, adapting Alan's serious tone. Mangin sighed.

"I'm afraid it is. According to Headmaster, Hogwarts is under attack, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is behind it. All staff are putting up protections over the grounds, in case something happens. You are to stay in the castle; leaving the grounds could get you expelled."

"WHAT?!" the three cried in unison. For two of them, Ilvermorny was their life. For the other, a place he loved.

Mangin didn't say another strode out of the common room, fixing the door as he went out. Alan blew a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Alan said, clearly being rather weird.

"Hogwarts is under attack and we may be in danger. What actually got solved here?" Alan looked at Morgan.

"He almost left without fixing the door!"

…


End file.
